Accident will keep us together!
by sweetiejah07
Summary: Chad hurts Sonny so she decided to go far far away,But there is a Car Accident that happened and makes Sonny have an amnesia,She's scared of everyone except for one person and It is Chad. Will Chad take care of her?Will Sonny Remember everything?R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey! So this is my new story!!Hope you like it!Read and Review please!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Many years have passed after Chad and Sonny's Confession about their feelings towards each other at 'Gotcha with Gilroy Smith'.Their feelings have deepen and now, They are happily dating but suddenly Chad left Sonny and dumped her without saying the reason. Broken Sonny is so hurt,She decided to leave Hollywood,But there's a Car Accident that results an amnesia,She forgot about everything..About Chad,Her Friends,Family,Rivalry,and Job. And when she woke up she's scared of everybody except for one special person and It's Chad._

"Who are you people?!I don't know you all!Go Away!!"

"Shh..Sonny don't cry, It's okay, Everything is going to be alright.."

"Please help me!They all want to kill me!Please don't leave me!I'm scared"

"Leave your beloved girlfriend or else you will never see her again!"

"Who are you??,Are you an angel?Are you my prince?Please don't leave me."

"I hate you Chad!I wish I forgot all about what happened!"

"I don't love you, And I never Loved you!"

"This is all your fault!"

* * *

**Those lines are thrilling right?!**

**Read and Review always please!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything or SWAC, But I love it!!**


	2. Chapter 1 : the heartbreak kids

**Chapter 1 : the breakup kids  
**

**CPOV**

_I want to faint right now..I cant believe Im going to do this..It hurts me,But its for her own sake...I was running to look for Sonny around the stage 3.I couldn't find her anywhere,So i asked Blondie._

"Hey,Blond-Tawni,Where's Sonny??"_ i asked._

"Your girlfriend..Ugh,Hmm..I think she's at the rooftop enjoying the morning with the sky" _Blondie says it with a disgusted face,Whats bad about that? My sonny is down to earth girl._

"Okay,Thanks..."_i ran to the rooftop and saw her sitting and looking up to the sky._

_I came closer to her and whispered to her ears._

"Morning my sonshine,"_I said.I can see her face lightning up.I cant believe that I'm still going to do this,I'm going to hate myself like forever!_

"Hey,"_ She look at me sigh and looked back into the sky. I hugged her, Hoping this would last forever._

"Sonny,I need to talk to you."_I said while hugging her._

"Yeah,I want to face you,But you're kinda hugging me."_I let go of her and she faced me.I saw her smiling face, I just cant do this,I dont want to see her sad or it will break my heart whole into tiny pieces._

"Sonny,I'm-"_I said nervously._

"Common boyfriend!Dont be nervous,Say it!" _She answered joyfully._

"I'm br-"_ I was about to say it, But I was interrupted by the loud speaker._

**Announcer:**

**Calling Chad Dylan Cooper, You have a phone call.**

**Thank you,**

_ Good timing, Who would call me on a land phone and not on my cell?!,Thats the reason why I have two phones.  
_

"I'll tell you later,Pick you up at eight!"_I sigh and went to the main information desk._

"Hello??Cooper here??"_I asked with a frustrated voice._

"Have you done it,Cooper?!"_ The voice asked..Wait I know this voice,_

"A-A-I'll do it,Dont worry"_I said nervously._

"You'd better be!" _The voice said. It's kinda weird,I think the voice uses a voice changer thing._

_Then it hung up.I'm really scared about tonight..Hope this will end up good_.

**SPOV**

That was weird, Looks like Chad wants to tell me bad news. But anyway, I looked at my My! Im so late!!!!!!!!

I ran to stage 3 or else I will be late for rehearsals!!

"Uh- Sonny? Where have you been? You have to thank me a lot for saving you from marshal!" _Tawni said while flipping her hair._

"Tawni,You mean thank us right??"_ Nico said._

"Oh- Im so sorry, Chad and I where talking and I didn't notice the time. Thanks guys!"

"Sorry Im late!Somebody called me and asked says she was my fan so I need to en-Anyway! Lets start with the rehearsal!" Marshal said.

_We practiced our new sketch that was made by Zora, It was funny and the rehearsal I went to my dressing was already calling Chad time._

"Hey,Calling Chad time??" _Tawni asked while applying lip gloss._

"Yeah...And oh! I almost forgot, We have a date later!"_ I said._

"Oh- Do I need to play Dress-up time?"_ Tawni asked and I laughed._

"No, I think I'm good."_ I said while starting to dial up Chad's number._

"Confidence much?"_ Tawni said while looking at her mirror,Adoring her self._

_Anyway, I've been calling Chad but there is no answer._

"Whats with the sad face?"_ Tawni asked.I glared at her._

"Not that I care!" _Tawni said defendly._

"Well, Chad's not answering.."_ I said while looking down._

"Maybe he left his phone on his dressing let's pick a clothes for you to wear."_ Tawni said..I know what she is doing...She just down want me to think about it._

_I sighed_ "okay,"

I got ready for our date and waiting for Chad to pick me up,

"Hey,Chad!"_I smile and hoping for a kiss,But he didnt.._

"Just get in the car,"

"Oh...kayy.."_ I got in the car and started talking,I want to cheer him up,And then suddenly he began to say some words that really stabbed me in the front._

"I'm breaking up with you,"_ He said soullessly_.

"What,Wait why?!Are you joking, Because its not really a good joke."_ I said,My tears was about to escape my lids.._

"I just- Dont love"_ chad says and stop the car._

"Like what?,Is that an excuse, Not loving me anymore??"_ I said while my tears came down._

"No,the truth is,I dont love you and I never loved you!" _My tears burst up and I slapped chad on the face._

"Wow, What a childish act, Hurting me just to make me disappointed and mess up my work and So Random rates will go down."

"No,I just dont love you." _He says while staring outside._

"Then why cant you stare at me?"

"Because I dont want to see your face anymore,Monroe"

"Oh,Really?"

"Yes,Really."

_I screamed and stepped out the car and say_ "I hate you Chad!I wish I forgot all about what happened"

"What happened about us! I wish I never met you!!I wish I never Fell In love with you JERK!"I shouted.

_He started his engine,And started to leave, Its true, He doesnt care about me, He dont even know that its dangerous for a girl like me to be here alone at a dangerous , I dont care about that.I was crying and it started to rain..Is this going to be much worst??_


	3. day of suffer

**'Days of Suffer'**

**SPOV**

_It hurts a lot when Chad dumped me,I cant believe he dumped me...I dont believe at him.I dont think he broke up with me because he doesnt love me!Then rain starts falling,That's GREAT!Really really GREAT!If its sarcasm day.I left my phone on Chad's car together with my thing that I'm close to my house but I didn't appreciate it that much. How could you be happy,If your life left you in a road in the middle of the night?!And the life that I'm talking about is Chad. Ever since that we are dating,I treat Chad as my life,And without him Im nothing.I was walking down the street wet and soullessly.I dont even see a thing.I walk and walk and walk until I realize.I passed out._

_**ZOE's POV ( Close friend neighbor of Sonny )  
**_

_I was driving from my work when I noticed a girl lying on the ground,What the heck? Is she out of her mind? I came out and look at the girl. It was Sonny, She's my closest friend above all of my neighbor.I really treat her as my sister since her mother go back to Wisconsin,She told me to take care of her I always keep that promise.I saw her skin very pale,She must been lying here for several a very good thing that I saw her.I pick her up and bring her to my car.I turned off my Air-con and drove to her house.I leave her there. Because I dont really want to remove her clothes,Because it would be rude.I just left her there and leave a note._

**SPOV**

_I woke up around 8:00 am, I know that Im really late for work. But Im not feeling working right now.I saw myself on the couch inside my did I got here? All I remember that I was walking on a road while raining and that...that... that.. the fact that Chad dumped me.I started to cry.I saw a note and it's from Zoe, He is one of my friend here on the neighborhood. He's really a great guy, But I cant even thank him right now. Each second feel hours and hours felt like days, Days felt like month and month felt like years.I feel like I'm sick right telephone rang._

_I answered and coughed,I feel like I was sick. "Hello?" I said with a very weird voice._

"Sonny??"

_I coughed again._"Yes,Im Sonny,Who is this??"

"This is Marshall..Why are you absent?" _Marshall asked worriedly._

"Im so sorry Marshall,I'm not really feeling well..I just need maybe 2 days.."_I said._

"Okay,But why your not answering our phone calls?" _Marshall asked._

_I left my phone on Chad's car together with my bag.._"I lost my phone Marshall,Please, I need to rest."_I begged._

"Okay,Do you need any help?"_Marshall asked_

"I just need some rest Marshall, So please I'll Hung up now."_I hung up and take a bath._

_I have noticed that I still have my dress that I wore last night is really a nice of Chad be like him?I went to the bathroom and take a hot bath. It really comforts me when I have problems but in this situation no one can ever comfort me except for Chad.I need Chad.I dont need anyone except for CHAD! I have my Hot bath I changed to a brown t-shirt and jogging pants.I open the Canned Soup and heat it up.I ate it. My telephone has been ringing for like an hour but I didnt answer any of it.I listened to the Answer machine hoping Chad called me._

"Sonny,I've heard that you are sick,Please call me back after you hear this."_ Tawni says._

"Hey Son,How are you feeling?Do you want me to come over?Answer if yes or a no,.."_Nico says._

"Hey Sonny!This is Zora, How are you??I have new catapult that I want to try on but I was hoping that you would be the first to see hurry up!And come!!"_Zora said cheerfully._

"Hey Sonny,Uhmm. Zoe here..I was wondering if you want me to visit you?Bye.." _Zoe said._

"Hey Sonny,Want some cheese??I'll bring it to you if you want!!" _Grady says._

"Sonny,Are you feeling okay now??" _Zoe asked._

"Sonny,Im really worried about you,Call me if you received my calls" _Zoe said._

"Sonny,Please answer,Im really sorry,This is all my fault." _Zoe said_.

_What did he mean by It is all his fault??But I stop thinking about that and just eat some ice cream and lay around. I have nothing else to do. I visited our channel on youtube and I saw Me and Chad, Together...Dating..Why did this happened to us??_

_I slept without eating dinner._

_I woke up at the floor my back really hurts.I took a bath change my clothes and then somebody knocked on the door.I'm feeling a little better but I cant still remove Chad from my head and heart._

"Coming!"_I said._

"Hey,..Sonny" _Zoe said. Zoe was shock of what he have seen.I really look a mess and my hair is ruined and my eyes are red.I also look it doesnt matter at all!_

"What happened to you?" _Zoe asked while grabbing my arms._

"Nothing."_I said glumly._

"Come on, Tell me, Im like your big brother right?"

"Sure.."

"Okay,Now tell me."

"Chad broke up with me."_My tears started to burst._

"Come on, He's a jerk."

"He's a jerk that I love!"

"He's just playing with you!!"

"He's not!!He love me very much!"

"Then why would he break up with you,If he loves you!!"_He asked yelling. I glared at him and scowled._

"Get out!"

"Sonny,You need comfort."

"I dont need comfort!I need Chad!!!!!!GET OUT!"_ I yelled._

"Sonny please!"_Zoe begged and I think he's scared._

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"_I yelled louder._

_He leaved and I started to cry,I screamed harder to ease out the instead,I loved Chad more than ever._

"Sonny?"_Somebody asked._

"Go away!Leave me alone!!I dont need anyone!!I need Chad!!"_I yelled and tried to shove him or her._

"Sonny,This is your mom."_ I run through the door and open it up and hugged my mom._

"Mom.."_I started to cry harder._

"Honey,Tell me what happened,Whats wrong??"

"Everything is wrong mom!!Chad!!"

"Its okay honey!Everything's gonna be alright.._"Mom comforted me and I didn't notice that I slept.I woke up and I saw my room very clean.I remember that before I sleep my apartment was like a dumpster._

"Mom??"

"Sonny let's take our dinner and tell me why did you yelled at Zoe?_"My mom asked. I hated Zoe,He told me that Chad doesnt love me. And he's wrong with that!I hate him!_

"I hate Zoe!!He told me that Chad dont love me.."

"Sweety,Then why did you yell at him?"

"Because Im frustated and not in a good mood but mostly no one should ever tell me that Chad doesnt love me, Because it's not true!!"

"Sonny,..I know your having a hard time when your hurt and broken,Your friends and I are hurt too."

"Im so sorry mom,But I'll try to be Sonnier as I can be"

"Good!Now tomorrow! You'll be going to the Condor Studio to work!"

"Mom,I dont think I can see Chad"

"Honey..Do you think Chad likes to see you like that..If he broke up with you,He has a good reason and its for your own sake."

"Thanks Mom,"

_We finished our dinner and I head to my bedroom and sleep._


	4. I LOVE YOU MY SONSHINE

**'I LOVE YOU MY SONSHINE'**

**CPOV**

_Since the night I broke up with Sonny,I havent heard any single word or news about her.........The pain in my heart is still fresh and I wanted to cry but I cant,And I dont want too..I'm not a good boyfriend for Sonny,I dont deserve to be called her boyfriend!!I should have protected her.I wanted to make everything right!I wish I could!But,I know that Sonny would hate me for everything that I have done!!She's right,Im a conceited JERK!I was about to leave the car when I saw Sonny's bag.I think time gave me an opportunity to make things right,Or Sonny just really forgot her bag..,But it doesnt matter!Because I have a girl to get!_

_I went to the prop house,But all I see is Cloudy and Rainy.._

"Hey,Pooper,What are you doing here?" _Fat one asked._

"Nothing,Rainy..Cloudy."

_I exited the room and went to Sonny's dressing sign of her,But all I see is Tawni._

"Chip!Hey,Have you visited Sonny?Because she's not answering my phone calls and telephone calls.I heard she was sick"

"She is?"_ I was shock.I guess I dont need to be shock about that because I left Sonny alone at the road,When it suddenly rained._

"Oh my God!You dont know that she's sick?What kind of Boyfriend are you?!"_Tawni screamed._

"Because Im not his boyfriend anymore,Give this bag to her,"_I handed her the bag,But her phone suddenly rang and She ignored me,No one ignores Chad Dylan Cooper!_

"Hey!Blon-"

_I was interrupted by her loud squeal._"Sonny!"_ When I heard Blondie say the name Sonny,Sparks and Electricity started moving inside my body. Tawni told me to go away,So I left the room but I listen through the door._

"Sonny!How are you?!"_ Blondie asked._

"Sonny,I know your not fine,Pooper told me he broke up with you."

"Good,You have moved on,Its his lost!Anyway I missed you so much!"

"Oh,Okay,So..Son-"

"Sonny?!"_She began to the hell happened?!_

**SPOV**

_I woke up early in the morning and ready to face my work,friends and..Chad.I went down stairs and I saw my mom cooking.I'm so glad that mom came here to Hollywood to comfort me,She does really -Course,She is my mother.I followed her advice because 'Mother knows best' right??So, I ate my breakfast and took a bath.I got dressed apply a little bit of make up and I really look good.I saw the necklace that Chad gave me,It was my lucky charm ,I picked it up and bring it._

"Mom,Can I borrow your phone?"I asked

"Where is your phone?" My mom asked.

"Well..I left it at Chad's car..together with my bag,"

"Okay,Just use my old phone."

"Sure,Bye mom!"

_I got inside the car and drove to the Condor Studio.I called Tawni and put it on speaker._

"Hi Tawni!!"

"Sonny!"

"Sonny!How are you?!"_ Tawni asked._

"Im fine."_I fakely laughed._

"Sonny,I know your not fine,Pooper told me he broke up with you."

"Yeah,But I moved on."_I cant believe I'm lying to Tawni._

"Good,You have moved,Its his lost!Anyway I missed you so much!"_I was trying to get my keys on my pocket but I cant see it,I dropped the necklace that Chad gave me._

"Wait,I dropped something."_I have accidentally stepped on the my speed started to be high up.I tried to hit the brake but its broken._

"Oh,Okay..So son-"_I interrupted her and shouted for help._

"Tawni,Help me!!My brake is broken!Help!!"_I saw a big truck was in my front and driving fastly too.I screamed and closed my eyes._

"Sonny?!"_She screamed. I couldn't hear her!I opened my eyes..Where am I?_

_I saw a beautiful garden,Its the garden which my dad used to bring us when he was still alive.._

"Wow.."_Is the word that I can say._

"Sonny,"_A familiar voice..I looked at my back and I saw my dad._

_Tears started to fall through my cheeks_"Da-Dad?"_ I went to him and hugged him._

"Sonny,I missed you so much."_My dad says._

"Dad,Where am I?"

"Your on the middle of life and heaven"_ I let go of my dad,What is that middle of life and heaven??What happened??_

"What??Dad,How did I get only thing that I can remember is that,I was driving when my speed went up and I saw a truck,And I dont know what happened next.."

_My dad smiled,And touched my cheeks._

"You have smashed into the truck.."

"Does this mean Im dead?"_ I started to cry._

"No,Like what I have said,Your in the middle of life and is where you decide if you still want to live,Or rest peacefully in heaven."

"I always want to rest..But I dont know,Do you know the answer dad?"

"I cant,But you know the answer,You can find it in your heart."

"Its so hard dad,I have encountered many problems and I dont think I can be there.."

"How about your mom,..Your friends or Chad."

"But he doesnt love me anymore,And they dont need me anymore."

"Sonny,There are lot of things that you need to know,Like,They all need you,And that Chad..Has a reason why he broke up with you..I know all of it..But you have to find it yourself,You have to decide if you want to figure things out,Or accept the fact that your tired...And you dont want to see your love ones again."

"But ever since you left when I was 3,I've always wanted to spend all of my time with you."

"Search the answer in your heart Sonny,"_ Then suddenly a voice,That seems so familiar.I closed my eyes to are many of them.I could here them saying 'Sonny,Please dont leave us..' I can even hear my mother sobbing._

"I guess your right dad,-"_I opened my eyes and looked around.I cant see him._

"Dad?Where are you?!Dad!!"

_I heard my dad's voice_."Sonny,Have you decided yet?"

"Yes,Dad and I wanted to be with my friends and mom and Chad.."

_My dad showed up and I saw his smile_"I always knew that you will pick the right one"

"But how about you dad??I cant leave you now!"_I said while tears slowly running through my cheeks._

"Shh...Sonny,,Always remember that Im always right here for you,Im always right here."_My Dad pointed at my heart._

_I smiled and stopped crying._"Dad,How can I go back there??" _I asked._

"Close your eyes and say the reason why do you want to live,"

_I closed my eyes and find the reason why I want to go back,I tried answering that because they all need me,But It doesnt work.I tried to find it again,And I'm so glad that I finally found the reason why I was born and why I need to live...I smiled and said....**[A/N: Ill put it on the last chapter ;)]**_

**CPOV**

_I kicked the door and asked Tawni.I was hoping she screamed because Sonny met a boy that has a crush on Tawni or Her finger nail broke or she run out of Coco Moco Coco lipstick._

"Tawni!What happened?!Why did you screamed?"

"Sonny..Car..Accident.."_I saw her tears starting to fall._

"What?!"

"SONNY!!CAR ACCIDENT!!!"_She shouted._

_I cant stop it,But my tears started to fall._

"Where is she?!"_I said she dont know..Then the T.V suddenly turned on,We dont know who turned it on but we saw a news.._

"A Car Accident has happened recently,Our team was going to celebrate for our fifth anniversary when we saw a Car and Big truck has Truck driver was dead but surprisingly the Car's Driver,TV's Sonny Monroe, Was still alive but she was on a complicated Situation...........Our team brought Hollywood's Sweetheart to Spring doctors and the doctor says that Ms. Monroe is on a dangerous situation,The police are still investigating on what is the reason why did this happened,So please pray for Ms. Monroe to be in a safe place."

_I went outside and Tawni followed me,We went to the Spring Hospital._

"Where is Sonny Monroe?!"I asked.

"She's on the ICU right now,So Please sit down."_The nurse answered._

_I was staring at the floor and my brain is flying..I dont know what to do, Why did this happened to me??To Sonny?!I want to blame 's calling the So Random cast and Sonny's doctor came outside and I approached and started to ask._

"How's Sonny Monroe,Doctor?"

"She's stable now,But I think there will be a problem..But we are still not sure."

"Can I visit her?"

"Yes,She's on room 127"

"Thanks Doctor,"

_I ran to Sonny's room.I saw her lying on the hospital bed,Peacefully,She looks like sleeping ,Because She's really is sleeping.I'm happy that she only got some bruises and her face has few cuts,I was so glad her beautiful angel face isnt has bandage on her head.I came closer to her._

"Sonny,Im really sorry..I missed you so much,And I figured out that,I shouldn't be scared of whatever they are saying."

"and I realize that I love you more than my life."

"I Love you my sonshine.."_I kissed her head and I saw her face started to smile._


	5. Are my prince?

**'Are you my prince?'**

**TPOV**

Im realy worried about Sonny,Chad went inside to her room,While I wait for my cast mates and Sonny's mother,When suddenly there's a police and press walking towards me.

"Ms. Hart,Can you tell us what happened if you know it?"One reporter said.

"Well,I was talking to Sonny while she was driving,Its on speaker so she didnt violate any driving rules..Then I think she dropped something she said that her speed increased and then she began to shout 'Help me my brake is broken!'"I started to cry. I just cant believe that I was talking to Sonny before her accident. Im really blaming myself for this.

"Thank you,,Im really sorry for what happened,"The reporter said.

"Ms. Hart!"Somebody yelled.

"Do you know the reason why is Sonny absent for 2 days?"The reporter continued.

"Yes,She is sick..And she have problems"I answered. I just cant tell them that Chad and Sonny broke up.

"And what are this problems?"The reporter asked.

"And that is personal,Thanks for the interview guy,Please leave us for a moment."I said to them calmly. I dont need spotlight right now..I want to see Sonny,.

The reporters left and Sonny's mom and My cast mates arrived.

"Wheres my daughter!?!"Connie said while crying.

"She's on her room now.."I said.

"Can we visit her?" Zora asked.

"Yes,Chad is on her room..So lets go"I lead them the way to Sonny's got inside and I saw Chad holding the hands of Sonny very tight.I cried harder but trying not to let them know.

"How is she?"Nico asked. Connie approached to her daughter while Chad stood up to allow Sonny's mother to sit down.

"The doctor said she's stable now..But there will be problems when She wake up.." Chad exclaimed. And what is that problem? Sonny really became my best friend,I hope nothing really bad will happen to her.

**CPOV**

We are waiting for Sonny to wake and Grady went out to buy some food and fruits.

**_Minute past..._**

"Dad!!"Sonny began to shout.

We all stood up from our places and surround Sonny. She slowly open her eyes, I can see that She was Scared.

**"Who are you people?!I don't know you all!Go Away!!"**She began to shout. Nico and Grady called a doctor.

"Sonny,Im your mother!!"Connie told sonny while crying.

"I dont know who you are!Please dont kill me!"Sonny said and tears began to fall. Every tears that drops it makes my heart hurt even more.

She stared at me and asking for help,She hold my hand..

**"Please help me!They all want to kill me!Please don't leave me!I'm scared"**She cried

"I wont.." I hold her tighter.** "Shh..Sonny don't cry, It's okay, Everything is going to be alright.."** She stopped crying and hugged me.

**"Who are you??,Are you an angel?Are you my prince?Please don't leave me."** She asked.

Tawni,Connie and Zora was shocked of Sonny's reaction,She doesn't know them, Even me. But she wasn't scared of me.

The doctor entered and Tawni asked the doctor.

"Doctor,Why she doesnt recognize us??"Tawni asked. While Connie is still shocked.

"She has memory loss..She has amnesia,"

"They why is she scared of us and why Chad is the only one who she wasnt scared of?"Zora asked.

"Then maybe Sonny has some bad memories of Mr. Cooper before the accident happened and thats why she want to stay with him."

We all nodded,I looked at Sonny,And she's still confused of what is happening.

"Listen to me,Sonny"

"Who is Sonny?"She asked,

"You are Sonny,Your name is Sonny Allison Monroe"

"Oh..Then who are you?"

"Im your boyfriend,Chad Dylan the jerkthrob you used to hate."

"Ow!My head really hurts" I almost cried but I tried to stop it.

**SPOV**

Why is it like this? I cant remember Sonny Allison Monroe?? And my boyfriend is Chad Dylan Cooper??When I heard his name I remembered something..My brain started to ache.

"Ow!My head really hurts"I hold my head. I remembered about me,Wearing a fat suit and I also saw him..He is Mackenzie..From Mackenzie falls.

"You stole my yogurt!!"I shouted.

"You remembered" He smiled. I wonder why he smiled about that,He stole my yogurt.

"You owe me yogurts!"I told him.

"Sonny,I'll just go outside, Here is your Mom,Connie Monroe."He said.

"Dont leave me,"I begged.

"I'll just get something okay?Here is your mom,Dont be scared,She loves you."

"Okay" I nodded..And scaredly look at My mom named smiled at me while crying.

"Mo-m?Why are you crying?"

"Im only happy to see you,"She said.

"Why?Havent you see me before?"I asked.

"No,Im always at your side,But you have encountered a car accident,And thats the reason why you are on a hospital"

My brains hurt again,I remembered when I was talking to someone while driving and I dropped my necklace,I dont know who gave it to me..But my speed increased and my brake is broken.

"I remembered."I smiled.

"Thats good" She weakly seemed so hurt when I got this situation,

"Can you please tell me more stories mom?" I asked her.

**CPOV**

I cant still believe that Sonny has amnesia,This is all my fault!Somebody walked outside from the room and I wiped my tears.

**"This is all your fault!"**Tawni shouted.

"I'm sorry,"I my phone rang,Its unknown number.

"I have seen the news,..I cant believe that happened.I just wanted to protect her from you.."The voice said.

"You!!"I angrily said,"If you havent threat me about Sonny,This wouldnt happen!I wouldnt forgive you!"

"I know,She wouldn't forgive me either.."The voice said sorrily.

"Tell me your name!"I said.

"Just take care of her,And never hurt her."The voice said and then hung up.

"Who is that?"Tawni asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story.."We sat down at the seats near us.

"Somebody called me,And told me to break up with Sonny or else,Something will happen to her ,I decided to break up with her because I dont want something bad happened to her.

"But instead,It made everything worse!" Tawni said.

"I know.."I sighed.

"Chip.I know its wrong to blame you,Im sorry about that,Its not actually your fault,But the brakes fault.I just cant accept that Sonny forgot me and now she's scared of me.."Tawni said.

"Im sorry Tawni,I should have protect instead of breaking her heart..I was just scared"I looked down and feel sorry for myself.

"I feel sorry for you,But promise me you'll take care of her more than you take cared of her last time."She asked with a smile on her face.

I looked up and smiled "I promise."

* * *

**Sorry if its short! And hey! I have a new story,Its one shot! Give it a try!! Please keep those review coming. Thanks :***

**and for those who haven't read my other story 'Love Concert' I would like to recommend it to it :))  
**


	6. AN:IM POSTING THIS TO ALL OF MY STORIES

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (3 REASONS WHY I POSTED THIS)  
**

**HEY WADDUP REVIEWERS AND FRIENDS!! **

**AS YOU CAN SEE(LOOK AT YOUR INBOXES BECAUSE I HAVE SENT YOU SOME MESSAGES LAST TIME.)I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I DONT WANT TO POST AN AUTHORS NOTE HERE,BUT I NEED TO POST THIS REALLY REALLY REALLY BADLY.**

**OKAY, SO, DO YOU KNOW MY HALF NEW STORY?? 'ACCIDENT WILL KEEP US TOGETHER'? IF YOU KNOW IT..GREAT!BUT IF YOU DONT KNOW IT PLEASE. **

**SO 'S NOT REALLY DOING WELL UNLIKE MY OTHER STORY,I WUST JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS COULD DO ME A FAVOR AND TRY TO READ AND REVIEW IT!!**

**BECAUSE I MIGHT STOP IT,.**

**OKAY, SO MY SECOND REASON IS,I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A NEW STORY ITS ONE SHOT,AND ITS TITLE IS 'CHAD WANTS A GIRLDOZER' PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!**

**THIRD REASON,PLEASE!!!WATCH MY CHANNY VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE. JUST SEARCH 'ROXIEJAH13'.YEAH YEAH ^^ **

**THATS ALL! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS ;-* **

**AND I WILL LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU GUYS WOULD DO MY FAVOR!! THANKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!**

**Yours truly,**

**Roxie  
**


	7. Im sorry

**'Im sorry'**

**SPOV**

My boyfriend left me at my room together with the pretty Blondy girl.I can see that he is soon to cry,But he don't want me to see it.I cant explain the pain that I'm feeling,When I'm seeing him that sad..My mom named Connie told me about Lucy,Lucy is my Best friend,And my family back home at Wisconsin it is the place where I actually live,And mom also said that my father left when I was three,He passed away.

"Ow!I think I'm remembering something.."I said painfully.

I'm on a garden hugging a guy..Then I suddenly hear myself said "Dad" I guess he is my Dad..He's asking me if I want to stay,I said I want to rest but he wants me to listen to my heart,I realized that Chad loves me even doe I keep saying to myself that he doesnt..,And also that my mom and friends needs me...

"Sonny?.." I heard my mom saying.I can feel my tears running down my cheeks..

"Are you alright?" My mom asked.

"I have seen dad,He's hugging loves me"I I wipe my tears.

"Yes Sonny,He loves you,And we love you too."

"Mom,Before the accident,Tell me what happened,"I pleased.

"Do you really want to know??"She asked nervously.

"Yes please,"I begged.

"Chad broke up with you,"She said without looking me in the eyes.

My head started to hurt again..And I remembered that Im on a car,Im with Chad,He suddenly told me that he want to break up with me..I started to ask why,He said he doesnt love me anymore,He never love me,He left me on the road when it suddenly rained..I 's Zoe guy,Who helped me,..I cant remember whats next.

"Then why is he here now if he said he doesn't love me??"I asked.

"Sonny, I don't really know..Maybe you should ask him.."My mom suggested.

I don't really know if I want to face him..My mind says,Yes,My heart says no..Im really confused at the same time curious. I want to know the real reason why he broke up with me.I know that I still love him..I can even feel it..My heart pumps very slowly..

"Sonny,Do you want to?" My mom asked.

"I guess,I really want to know the real reason..I still love him..I treat him as my life.."I said directly.

"Okay,I'm going to call him,While Zora here talk to you.

"Hey Sonny!"The weird girl says,

"Please don't hurt me!"I said nervously.

She laughed."Sonny,I wont hurt you,I'm your friend and cast mate"

"Cast mate??"I asked.

"Yes, You are on So random."

"Fine,I believe you,Please tell me stories."

"Well,You are discovered from the internet,Doing crazy stuffs,One of our cast left and you replaced her ,At first You and Tawni doesn't get along,But She is really threatened of you."

"Why??"

"Because you were really good!! And then you met our rivalry Chad Dylan 's from Mackenzie Falls"

"That's my boyfriend right??"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Well,You two fell in love with each other because you're always flirting and doing the 'Fine!Fine!Good!Good then you guested at 'Gotcha with Gilroy Smith' Then you admitted back stage that you liked each other"

"Really?Aweee..Its like Romeo and Juliet story!"

"Well-"Zora was about to say something when Chad went in..

"Hey,,Why did you call me?"

"Gotta go!I need to go to the vents!"Zora said while running and left us alone. She is really a weird kid,But I like her.

"So,How are you feeling?Remembered everything yet?"He asked while sitting by my side.

"I'm fine,I remembered a lot of stuff because the stories that they are telling me."

"That's absolutely great!"He hold my hand and press it tightly and smiled.

"So,I want to ask you a story that I badly wanted to hear."

"And what is that sonshine?" He asked and gave me a smile.

"Why did you broke up with me?"I asked with a smile in my face.

His smiles began to disappear and a frown started to grow.

"Come on,I need to know the reason."I asked.

"Arent you mad at me?"He asked.

"Well..Half of me want to kill you,But that would kill me,Because I cant really stand killing my own life."

He started to smile."Really?"

"Yes,Really,So,Tell me the story."I grinned.

He let out of a sigh"Well,Somebody threatened me to stay away from you,Or else they will be doing some horrible stuffs on you.I was scared that something bad will happen..I broke up with you,But it make things worse.I broke your heart and then this is all my fault," He looked down.

I lifted his face up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Its not your fault,Its mine,and the brakes fault."I said and laughed.

"Dont blame yourself."He said.

"Well,I think I drop a necklace that is really beautiful,Then I stepped on the gas."

"That necklace came from me..Its all my fault."He said and was about to cry.

"Chad,Please stop hurting me,Dont cry,It's really making my heart ache"I heart aches when ever I see him crying.

"Im sorry it's not my intention to do this all to you."

"I forgive you,But please promise that you'll always be by my side,,Except when I will change,Go to the bathroom and go to rehearsals,For short not literally."

"I promise."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips,It was really a soft kiss,I wanted to stay longer..It give me sparks and electricty on my on my stomach wont even stop.I really love the taste of his taste like heaven..I cant explain I really love it..

"Please tell me more stories!!!" I squealed.

"Everything for my dear sonshine"

"Wait,Does this means,We are back together now??" I asked.

"Its up to you,Sonny will you be my girlfriend again??" He asked.

"Chad,Its a-"

**CPOV**

I was talking to Tawni about Sonny.

"What do you think we could do to make Sonny remember everything fastly."Tawni said.

"Maybe we could invite her fans and other close friends to a party,And show some videos that can reminisce everything."

"Thats a great idea!!You know what! Me and my cast will do all the work and you go and take care of Sonny!"She clapped cheerfully and really annoys me.

"Good,"

"Okay,See yah later Chip."She left and I stayed at the ..

I let out a big sigh and I see Sonny's mom.

"Ms. Monroe," I stood and looked at her.

"Chad,Sonny wants to see you." She said.

"Thank you,"I was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Chad."She said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know that you really love my daughter,And I heard the reason on why did you broke up with please take care of her,"

"Thank you,I promise I'll take care of her"I said.

",I'll be leaving Hollywood,And going back to when Sonny's out of the hospital,So I was hoping if she could stay in your house?"She asked.

My heart is jumping with joy."Yes ma'am,Anything for my sonshine" I smiled and nodded.

",Go to Sonny!And answer her truthfully."She said and left.

I went to Sonny and I saw her talking to Zora.

* * *

I dont really want to repeat the part on which Chad and Sonny talk so I stopped it. It was really SHORT. I'm so sorry! ^^

Anyway,Read and Review!!


	8. Get well soon, Sonny

**'Get well Soon,Sonny'**

**CPOV**

Sonny was about to say her answer, I'm really expecting for a yes, But If she said no, I cant blame her..

"Chad its a-"

Tawni entered the room,Sonny was shocked so she grabbed my arms and hide while she was hugging really is scared of everyone,Well. Unless she have talked to them..

"Oh my gosh! Im sorry Sonny!"

"Stay away from me you pretty Blondie!"

Tawni gasped and said " Well,Yeah Im Pretty.....But Sonny, Im your best friend!"

"No, Zora told me. We dont get along!" Tawni sobbed.

"Sonny,Listen. Zora twisted it, At first you and Tawni don't get along but then it turns out she really likes you as her best friend and she cares,"

"Yes, Sonny. I will tell you a lot for story if you let me be with you." Tawni plead. Wow, Tawni really likes Sonny, I thought she was just kidding.

"Well,.." She looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay,So you two have fun having girl talk," I said with sarcasm. "Sonny, I'll just change my clothes and I'll be back,But let me excuse Tawni first" I smiled and frowned and dragged Tawni.

"Owe! What is that for?" And then I let go of her hand.

"Thanks to you! Sonny was rudely interrupted!"I said sarcastically.

"Why??Is it that important like me?"She asked.

"Of-Course it is!And highly important than you!She was about to say if she wants us back together or not!"I answered. She gasped.

"Well,Im.....Sorry!" She stomped at my feet and looked back and I left the room.

Whats with the feet stomping?!

**SPOV**

I can really hear them talking, And it sounds like Chad was annoyed of the Blondie named Tawni for interrupting me in our middle of is really fine with me,Because  
I dont really know what will I say to him, Is it a yes or no, Maybe?? But I dont really want to answer right now, I just want to relax and try to remember everything!!

Tawni entered the room.

"Hey Sonny!"She squealed. Oh dear,

"Hey.." I smiled weakly.

"So, Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I feel good but I cant remember some important details in my life."

"Good and Bad!"Tawni says with different expressions.

"Why??"I asked.

"Well, It is Good because you can leave the hospital if you want,Because you have said that you're fine bad because you still dont remember some important parts in your life, And that is why Im here to tell you!!"

"Ohh!Goody!" I think We can get along..

She told me stories like, When I helped her on a date with Hayden but it turns out me kissing Hayden because of the kiss cam. She was mad at me but then I helped her again. Chad was mad at me too! Because he saw me and Hayden kissing,But it was the kiss cam fault. She said both of us were still confused because we still dont know if Chad is jealous of me kissing another boy or jealous because Im on the tween weekly cover, She also told me about James Conroy....She's always saying how jerk James Conroy is. And She also says that Chad helped her protecting me from that jerk!We also have our first and last fake date. We also have our first fake kiss.

I can remember some of it. Specially when Chad kicked our door that shapes like heart. It makes my heart beat fast...

Time passed and Chad entered of course with a knock,Actually he said knock knock and he didn't knocked the door.

"Knock knock??" He said. Whats wrong with knocking?

"Who cares!!!" Tawni said while applying some Coco Moco Coco lipstick. It was her favorite lipstick!She cant live without it.

Chad entered and smiled at me and rolled his eyes over Tawni.

"So, Are you hungry yet??" He asked with a plastic on his hand.

"Yes!!"Tawni squealed.

"I was talking to Sonny," Chad said. I laughed.

"Fine. Im going to leave now, And have fun with your Channy moments!" Tawni fakely cried and stomped Chad's feet and exited the room. I have heard a lot of stomping!

"What is Channy??" I asked.

"It is our couple name," Chad said while sitting next to me and I can see he is hurt because of the feet stomping.

I nodded and smiled."Are you okay??" I asked,

"Yes,I think im , Are you hungry?" He asked again.

"Nope!" I popped the p

"Come on,You need to eat!" He puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine, But only if you ate with me!" I pouted.

"Sure Sonshine!Anything for you," He said.

"Yay!" I smiled cheerfully.

Chad told me a lot of stories!! She also told me our dates. It was really cool and sweet. I asked him for some photos but he said it is a surprise.

"So,Sonny do you want to get back home yet?" He asked.

"Wow,I can?"

"Well, Yeah. And I almost forgot, Your mom told me that she needs to go back to Wisconsin."

I frowned." Awe..Why??"

"Well, I dont really know, Do you want me to ask her?" He asked while bringing out his phone.

"Yes please!!..."

Chad talked with my mother.

"So,Whats the reason??" I asked.

"Well,Your grandfather is sick." Chad said.

"Oh." I looked down. Who will I stay with?? I dont want to be alone.

"Dont worry Sonshine, I'll take care of you, Because you will stay with me."

"Really?" I looked at his face, Wow.. His eyes are deeply shaded was amazing..Like an ocean...

"Sonny???Sonny to Earth??" He asked.

"Oh-Sorry,What was it again?"

"Nevermind.." He looked back and sighed.

**CPOV**

I called Sonny's mother.

"Hey,Ms. Monroe. Sonny wants to ask if why will you leave Hollywood?" I asked.

"Tell her that her grandfather is sick,Im really sorry.."

"Uh-Sure,"

"Okay,Chad please take care of Sonny and tell her that I lovee her.

"Okay,Bye."

I hung up.

"So,Whats the reason??" She asked and waiting for my answer.

"Well,Your grandfather is sick"

"Oh." She looked down, And she looks like worried and thinking of something.

"Dont worry Soshine, I'll take care of you,Because you will stay with me" I smiled.

"Really?" She looked at my face, I missed her face..I missed her eyes.. I tried to asked her again.

"So, Sonny..About my question a while ago...Whats your answer??"I asked..There were still no answer,She was staring at my sparkly eyes.

"Sonny???Sonny to Earth??" I asked.

"Oh-Sorry,What was it again?" She asked. I was really thinking if she said it because she dont want to answer me a no, Or she wasnt really listening.

"Nevermind" I looked back and sighed.

"Im really sorry Chad I was-" I cutted her off.

"Really,Im fine with it if you dont like me..But I wont stop loving you okay?" I said.

"Awww..Chad-,." I cutted her again, Because I dont really want to hear her alibi,

"Its okay," I fakely smiled. "So, Do you want to get out of this quiet place??" I asked.

"Well,. I really love being alone with you.. But I want to see some places to recall my memories" She said. She love being with me, Does it mean I have a chance?? I think I have a plan.

We got out and paid the bills. I called Tawni, And told her we will be coming.

"So, Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just cover your eyes with these." I handed her a blind I continued to drive.

She covered her eyes.

"We are here!" I said with excitement.

"Can I take it off now?" She asked.

"No!I'll guide you," I said.

"Oh,Okay."

We went to Condor Studios and to Stage 3,We entered the empty studio.

"You can take it off now." I said.

She slowly took it off and everybody yelled.

"Surprise!!!" Everybody yelled.

She seemed scared and not happy,She came closer to me and whispered,

"Chad,Im scared, Who are they??"

"Guys!!LINE UP!!" I yelled.

They quickly form one line,According to shows.

"Okay,So Sonny, You are at Condor Studio,And this is the set where is the venue of your secret prom..*he hissed* , So this is my cast mates the amazing Mackenzie Falls actors and actresses. And this is You cast mates the Chuckle- I mean the funny actors and actresses of So Random. They are also your friends and this is tween gladiators and those are meal and no meal casts. So, Thats all!"

**SPOV**

Chad was introducing them one by one, I remembered a lot of things while Chad was introducing them,But still Im scared of the MacKenzie and other casts. Except for my friends at So Random.

I went closer to Chad and whispered.

"Chad..I'm scared of them." I said.

"Sonny,While you are with me, There is nothing you should be scared of" He said. Awww.. I was really touched. But I really dont get him a while ago, He keeps telling me I dont like him, But really I like him a lot!!

I nodded and grinned. We started the celebration.

This place was perfectly awesome and well designed. I can see the banner, And it says.

'Get well soon, Exploding ball of Sonshine.'

* * *

**Hey guys!! I'll try to find the scripts of Sonny With A Chance episode and try to put some POVS! Please read it. :))**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! :D**


	9. Where is Chad?

**'Where is Chad??"**

**CPOV**

Sonny was with her So Random friends,I really have a surprise for Sonny, And I asked my Mackenzie Falls casts to help me with my surprise for her, She seemed happy about this party,And it makes me jump for joy.I really love seeing my Sonny happy. I really missed her smiles and joy.

I went to Tawni and tell her to begin the Video showing, She and her cast had compiled their videos like their episodes on their show and on the interview with Gilroy and some other videos.

I sat with Sonny, She leaned to my shoulder and relaxed. I really feel good when Im with Sonny, I wish will be together forever, She was watching,She really seemed interested in her past,But I wasnt watching at all,I was staring at her.

"Chad,Why are you staring at me??" She asked and looked at me. I blushed of embarrassment.

"Ah-No-Nothing..Sonny, I'll just get something,Wait a minute"I told her and slowly stand up. She hold my hand,

"Dont take to long please," She smiled and let go of my hand. I smiled at her winked and left,I went to the rooftop and fix some things...

**SPOV**

Chad went off,And I dont know where. I was watching the video that they made for me. It really helps a lot. I looked around and I saw Grady and Nico talking,But it looks like they are fighting over something...I saw Tawni applying Lip Gloss and looking at her self at the compact powder. I cant see Zora but I tried to look at the vent and I saw her there,She seemed interested in the video too! I see...Because she was there. It was about her doing prank on my x-boyfriend Chad.

I can see the Mackfalls Cast are enjoying they are laughing at our show.....They seemed entertained.I really smiled at that..

My brain aches everytime I remember something but It is good for me. I really recall things fast. Hours had past, And the video are finish.I looked at the beautiful brunette girl at the Falls talking someone on the phone She has a very nice of them are sleeping. Why its Chad taking so long? I sighed and the brunette girl came closer to me, I was really scared because I think she wants to hurt me..

"Sonny,"She said. I posed a karate style and move a little back.

She smiled."Dont worry I wont hurt you,Im Chad's friend. , I was wondering if you want to go to the rooftop??" She asked. Well, It sounds very familiar,..I think..So, I want to give it a try,So I can remember some things.

I nodded."So whats your name??" I asked.

"Im Portlyn"She said.

"Are we used to be friends??" I asked.

"No, We used to be enemies..But since you and Chad started to date, We can get along somehow." She said honestly.

"Oh." It is really awkward when I heard her say that we are enemies.

"So here it is!" She opened the door for me,I entered, And take a look around I can see it is so beautiful..It has candles on some areas and pink roses scattered,There 's a table that has a beautiful seeting,It seems somebody will be dating, Wait, Did Portlyn did all these for me??I smiled and turned around but I cant see her! Why did she left me here??I knew I couldnt trust her!

I looked around but I cant see her anywhere. I saw a black shadow at the side.. I was scared and nervous...

"W-Who are you??" I asked.

"Sonny..." The voice said..It is so familiar. It came closer, And I saw it is..

"Chad." My face started to lighten up.

"So, Do you like the setting??" He asked.

"Well, It is pretty romantic,But you scared me because of your entrance." I answered and giggled.

"Sorry for that, So, Do you mind sitting?" He asked. I nodded and sit down. He pulled the chair for me and I sat down.

I looked around and then I heard a romantic music started to play louder and louder. A waiter went to us and serve some food, Wow this was so automatic. We dont even need to order our foods,I guess Chad fixed everything up.

"So, Whats all of this??" I asked while drinking my Ice tea.

"Well. I just want to have a dinner with you, I really missed it a lot." Chad said.

"Do we always have dinner dates when we are still together??" I asked.

"Yes, And I missed it for like uhmm. 6 days since we broke up. And I missed it so much" Chad said.

"Which one, Dating me or just the date??" I asked and give him a waiting look.

"Well.. I guess the date." He smirked and I crossed my arms and gave him a ihateyou look.

"I was just joking, Of-Course dating you, I missed you a lot my sonshine," He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Awww..Thats so sweet Chad, You did it all just for that." I said.

"Nope." He popped the p. it really suits him,Hes really handsome..

I looked confused."What do you mean?? There's another reason?" I asked.

"Yes," He said straightly.

"Then what is it??Tell me!" I asked excitedly.I really want to know what is the other reason!!

"Just wait for it, So do you want to dance??" He asked and I blush.

"Of course." I nodded and chuckled.

He stood up and went closer to me, He offered his hand,Of course I took it. And then We slow dance,

"Chad,Im really liking this sweet surprise of yours,Its really sweet.." I said while we are swaying..His hands were at my waist and the other was on my hand of course..His touch makes me shiver but I can feel him shivering too.

"I have my moments" He said.

"So,Tell me the reason why you made this all up," I said.

"Okay," We stopped dancing and he took something from his pocket,It is the necklace, I can remember it, It was the necklace that I want to pick up before I got that puts it around my neck. I smiled and I faced him.

He made a big sigh and asked. "Sonny, I made a mistake the last time I broke up with you, Every hour without you is like losing my life. I wanted to die when you were absent from work but knowing that you have been hit by a truck made me want to kill myself. It was the biggest mistake I have made. I really blame myself for everything that happened to you, But I was hoping and planned this and ask you, Sonny Monroe.I like you a lot more than my life. More than people needs air, More than me having a tween award. I dont care about Zac Efron anymore, As long as you say yes and be with me..Sonny, Will you be my girlfriend??" He asked. His speech was breath taking. It is really sweet of him. I really like him so much. I can see his eyes was glittering,

It convinced me more to give him a yes..I really love him.. I smiled at him and he was waiting for my answer.

"Sonny, Im really fine with it if you want to say no, All that matters is Im with you and-" I kissed him on the lips, Quickly.

"Is that a yes??" He asked.

I nodded and give him a quick kissed on the lips but he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss. It really felt right when Im kissing him. It gives sparks to my body.  
Electricity was heating up inside me. We kissed longer and he let go of me, Our foreheads were close to each other. When suddenly the fireworks showed, I looked at it and saw.

'I love you Sonny Monroe,'

I smiled and kissed him again but this time fiercely. But shortly but not shortly enough, Because my friends from other shows and So Random saw me and Chad kissing. They all made a squeal and clapped their hands.I love this day ever.

* * *

**This was wonderful right?? But Please dont be mad at me at the next chapter. :))**

**I want to make this story interesting and breath taking :))**


	10. The Necklace

**Okay, Please, Im so sorry for some missing words. Its fanfic's fault! Dont kill me! ;(  
This might be a boring chapter because when I wrote it, Im kinda sleepy. But hope you like it doe!**

* * *

**'The Necklace'**

**CPOV**

I went down after fixing some stuffs on the rooftop. I saw the show is already finish. Everybody seems asleep. I can see Sonny,She's sleeping too. And She's making a kissing face,...What is she dreaming about? Anyway, I came closer. To wake her up, This will be a great opportunity for my plan.

I whispered to her ears.."Son shine,Wake up" I said.

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Did I fell asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah..Pretty much." I said.

"Aw, Why did you woke me up?" She asked.

"Well, I want to show you something, Maybe it will help regain your memories." I said and shrugged.

She smiled..I always liked her smile, It really makes my heart beats fast. I help her stand up and I lead her the way to the rooftop.

"Wait, I think I have been here.." She said.

"Yeah, This is the place where I was to break up with you, And this is the place you like to spend the is also the place that we have our very first This is also the place that I asked you out."

"Wow...That's a lot, But I was talking about my dream." She said.

"Ow.,Do you want to go inside,I mean..Outside?"I asked.

She giggled."Sure" She nodded and then we entered.

**SPOV**

Me and Chad where kissing but I felt something,Or someone whispering into my ears, And it makes me shiver.

"Sonshine,Wake up" He said...Its a really minty voice, It is very seducing..

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned a little.

I saw Chad,I can smell his delicious fragrance."Did I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah..Pretty much." He said. Aww. It means that, I just have a dream. Too bad.I knew It is pretty romantic to be true.

"Aw,Why did you woke me up?" I whined.

"Well,I want to show you something,Maybe it will help regain your memories." He answered.

I smiled and he smiled back, I really love staring at my boyfriend..I mean ex- boyfriend..I really want to sigh but he'll be asking if what is my problem. He helped me stand up and we went to a place that I have seen in my dream.

"Wait, I Think I have been here.." I said.

"Yeah,This is the place where I was almost breaking you up,And this is the place you like to spend the morning .This is also the place that we have our very first this is also the place that I asked you out."

He said a lot but I was really talking about my dream.

"Wow,..Thats a lot, But I was talking about my dream." I said. He felt awkward and quite disappointed but I didnt mind it.

"Ow,. . Do you want to go inside,.I mean..Outside?" He asked. Well, We are really going outside.

I giggled."Sure," I nodded and then we entered. I was like wow. Because I really have seen this, There are flowers scattered around, It is also rose but this time it is color white.I can see a picnic basket on a blanket, It was really a perfect spot, Well because It is only the spot. It is surrounded by colorful plants.

"Wow. I really have seen this on my dream" I said.

He chuckled, And grabbed my hand. " Lets sit!" We went to the blanket and sit down. This is really romantic.

"So, Tell me what is your dream." He asked.

"Well. I dont want to tell it, Because it might not come true. And I'll be very very disappointed,And it will be your fault!" I stick out my tongue and he laughed and pinch my cheeks.

"Aw. What was that for?" I asked. He laughed.

"You are really cute, ..Stupid Cute!" He muttered.

"Oh. And you are handsome..Stupid Handsome!" I giggled and he laughed. Hey, I really like giggling! And you cant stop me from giggling!

"So, Why did you do all of these?" I asked. I really want it If he is going to ask me out again, Well. Whos not going to say yes if your ex- boyfriend will set up something like this right?

"Well. I want you to remember our first date and the place that you give me your sweet yes." He answered.

"Oh." I said. I really wasnt expecting that. I guess Im disappointed and hoping for, 'Sonny Monroe, Will you be my girlfriend?' Well. Guess dreams dont come true. I looked down and kinda sob quietly

"Why? Are you expecting any other reasons?" He asked and lifted my head.

"Well.. Actually...No, None. But really Chad, It is sweet of you to do this the only reason you bring me here?" I asked to change the topic.

"Nope" Popping the p, Wow my heart is beating so fast. I grinned big. Expecting that this time, His really asking me out. But then again..

"I wanted you to have this.." He get something from his was the Necklace that he said he gave me, He went at the back of me and wear it on me.

"Thanks Chad," I smiled. And I faced him.

"Well, Anything for my sonshine. My cast really help me out for finding that special necklace," He cleared his throat. I smiled.

"So..." He said. Please ask me out, Please ask me out.

"Do you want to eat? I cook something eatable.." He said and I darn it,Still No asking!But I guess he doesnt want to rush things..

"Hmm. Let me guess, You dont really cook and gave it a try for me." I said while giving him a thinking face.

"You know me so well My sonshine," He said. It makes me blush. Well, Even doe he didnt asked me yet, I think I love what happened,

We ate happily and he drove me home. We went home to say goodbye to my mom and get me some clothes.

At my apartment...

"Mom. I wish you could still stay here." I said.

"Sorry Honey, But I need to take care of your grand father. It is what he wants."

"Okay Mom, I love you," I hugged and kissed my mom.

"Chad, Please take care of Sonny." My mom plead.

"Yes, I promise Ms. Monroe" Chad said with respect.

"So, You better get going, It is really late right now.." My mom said.

"Okay mom, Bye"

We left the apartment and went to Chad's house. I was really tired but I wasnt sleepy yet.

It is really quiet inside the car,

"Hey, Im really bored" I said and yawned.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Well.. I dont know. And I dont have an idea." I replied. Wow, I was really bitter. He didnt responded to me,

"Im sorry, Im just tired." I said.

"Im fine with it, I totally understand." He said. I smiled.

"You know, Im still confused why did I and my cast mates hate you and your casts before." I asked and giggled. Well, I think Im living my mood up.

"Well. You said that I was a very conceited jerk and Uhmm. I have a big our show have been competing at each other." He said.

"Wait, Is it my fault?" I asked. Im really wondering if it happened ever since I came.

"Nope. Actually you're a peace maker. You really want to stop the feud between our since I have a big ego, I thought you just want to trap us." He answered honestly,

"Wow. So the feud stop since we dated?" I asked.

"Yeah, But our show still kinda hate each other." He answered. I laughed.

"Wow. Romeo and Juliet story. Wait, When we have told them about us going out, What is their reaction?" I asked.

"Well, At first they dont want us to date but when I told Brenda to serve you real get the hang on it,." He said while laughing.

"Wow, They accept bribes?" I laughed while asking.

"Yeah," He nodded. I laughed again, Because its really funny. I guess they like Chad for his gifts and foods.

"Here we are!"

Wow his house is big. I guess this will be an interesting night.

* * *

**Okay, So, Its pretty boring,Im really really sorry. I didnt read it again after I uploaded it.  
Oh and, I have new videos. Please watch it. It is CHANNY! **

.com/watch?v=00KWLl0bA8Y (add youtube)

and

.com/watch?v=6OpV7HCiWTY (add youtube)

Please leave a comment and subscribe to me.


	11. Sweet chocolate kiss

**Okay! So, It has been a long time since I posted the last chapter. So, To make it up to you, I wrote a romantic chapter. :DD**

**

* * *

"Sweet cake kiss"**

I was totally amaze of Chad's house. I'm not really sure if I have been here, But I bet when I got here, I was really amaze,shocked,surpised,dazzled of his house. It was really big. Chad parked at his garage he have 5 cars. The one we are using is a black convertible. It was pretty really neat and shiny.I bet he really love his car.I was still at the side seat of the car.I didnt notice that Chad wasnt at the car anymore.

"Sonshine,We're here."Chad said.

"Oh." Is all I can say, I mean who can talk with this big house.

"Come on," He said and offered his hand.

I take his hand and asked."Chad, Are you the only one on your house?" I asked.

"Yep,You could do whatever you want here." He said and smiled at me.

"Chad,...Im just recovering,Dont spoil me." I whined like a five year old.

"Well,Thats the reason I want to spoil my sonshine more, Just go inside while I get your stuffs." He hugged me and went to the car. I really want him hugging me, But sadly, I think I cant.  
I dont even know if he still love me,After what happened on the hospital.I'm really not sure,..He suddenly said something to me, Its really , Its my fault because I'm day dreaming.

I went inside the house,I mean palace. Wow,Its much bigger inside! I grinned and Im really excited,I went to the sofa and seat. The sofa was comfy, I really want to bounce on it. But I need to act well mannered. What the heck am I talking about! I want to bounce!

I laughed and bounce at the sofa while looking around, I was really laughing,I stopped when Chad saw me bouncing, He isnt mad instead he was laughing. I blushed and stop my childish act.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Well..Its really-..I- Oh common! Its the sofa's fault! It told me to bounce on it! Its so comfy.!" I shouted and whined like a five year old again and do a puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Chad went closer to me and sat by my side.

He started laughing, I give him a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" I pouted more and crossed my arms.

"Because you're cute when you are guilty," He said and pinch my nose.

"Hey!Dont touch my nose," I move away from him, And act that I was mad at him.

"Sonshine, I was joking,Come on." He said.

"Okay!" I said and giggled. I think when I got here. I began to act weird..I felt like a child..A stubborn,Spoiled that was weird!

"Come on, You want some dinner?" He asked.

"Well...Im really full..But I want some dessert!" I hold my stomach and lick my lips,I was really thinking of cake.

"Okay,Stay here. I'll just get some chocolate cake on the fridge." He said.

"You have chocolate cake on your fridge?" I gasped and asked.

"Yeah. I hate that flavor, But since you like it, I stock some on my fridge."

"Really?Why?" I asked.

"We sometimes spend our weekends on my house and watch some movies...So that's why," He . So I have been here!

"Oh,Okie!Hurry up!" I said and smiled. He went to the kitchen,Which I dont know where. I look around while sitting on the sofa.

I just noticed a Plasma T.V with some dvd's.I also saw it,And its kinda catchy,I saw a flashback it wasnt that clear,Its blurred. I saw a photo album,I was about to pick it Chad called me.

"Sonny!Come here,Cake is ready." He shouted.

"Okayy!Coming." I dont really know where he is, I tried to find finally I saw him!He is sitting wearing an apron.

I laughed."You didnt actually just bake this right?" I asked.

"Of course not,Why did you ask?" He asked.

"Then why are you wearing an apron?" I said while laughing.

"I just dont want my tux to be ruined,What take it you so long?" He asked.

I laughed again,"Well I kinda got house is really big.." I said.

He laughed with me,"Im sorry,..To make it up to you!Lets just eat this cake!" He said and give me a cute smile.

"Wait, I thought you dont eat Chocolate cake?" I asked.

"It is because you thought me to eat it, And its a'ight.." He said. I giggled.

We ate the chocolate cake,

"Yum!This really taste good." I dip my finger on the chocolates frostings.

"Do you want to taste it Chaddy?" I asked seductively and point my finger to his mouth, I really want to fool him around.

"No..No..Im full" He said.

"Aww..Why.." I pouted and made a sad look.

He growled."Fine." He said.

"Here!" I'm about to put my finger to his mouth and he opened his mouth to lick my finger..But instead I put it on the tip of his nose. And I laughed.

"So! What does it taste like?" I squealed while laughing.

"Hmm.. Lemme take your opinion," He dip his to fingers to the chocolate cake and run it to my cheeks.

"Well.. I think Im missing something!" I dip all my hands on the chocolate cake and look at him my eyebrows up and down.

"No,..Sonny, One finger is enough,Twohands is to much!" He said with a scare look on his eyes. I was really was moving backward while I was moving toward him.

"Stay back,Stay back.." He said with a karate pose. I playfully act that I tripped and run into Chad's face. I rub it on his cheeks and lips.

"Oppps! Im sorry!" I said while licking the left chocolates on my hands. I was really laughing hard. When I opened my eyes I cant see Chad, Then Somebody tapped me on my shoulder which makes me look around. I was shock when two hands full of chocolate was rubbed on my cheeks and lips. I opened my mouth because Im so shocked. He thought I would be angry but instead I laughed. But I really need to payback.

"Okay! No one rubs a chocolate on my face!" I said and act like Im angry and pick up the plate of Chocolate cake.

"Im sorry Sonny, I thought you were-" I interuppted him by planting the cake on his face was full of chocolate!. I was really laughing.. His face was covered of face, But he still look adorable.

"You have crossed the line Monroe!" He said angrily and ran after me, I ran and ran and ran,I lost my balance and fall. Chad cant stop because of his speed and he fall on the top of me.

"Looks like somebody tripped in love with me" I jokingly said and laughed.

".Looks like somebody 'fall' in love because of me" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well at least I dont have a chocolate covered face!" I spat back.

"Wait,Is the chocolate sweet?" He asked. I was confused by his question.

"Yes.." I said with a doubt on my face. I was really confused when he suddenly stop teasing me, Looks like I win the fight. I really love fighting with him, I never thought that I forget about this.

"I think Im not sure about the taste of it...Let me taste it again.." He teased me and lick my cheeks and jaws.

I gasped."What was that for?" I was schock of his action..I laughed. I know its kinda wrong of him to do it..But I thing its just...alright...Or...Im used to it.

"I have told you the reason,Im not sure of the taste of it..And still im not sure." He said and position was really awkward but it still felt right.

"Oh Really?And why do you mean by that?" I asked. I really know what he meant..He wants to-

"This," He said and leaned closer to kiss me, I can feel his tongue licking my lips.I think he was asking for entrance and I let him, Our tongue were tangling..There were sparks on my body.  
I leaned back to the floor,He hold my waists to be closer to him. He didnt waste any time,When he moves he didnt let go of me, He doesnt let any spaces between us. It really felt right,When Im with him..When Im kissing him..I felt something,It's like that I missed this kiss, I thirst for his lips. I can taste his lips chocolate. We stopped for air. He's staring at me and I was too. He's stare bring bolts to my body. I smiled and lick his cheeks and slap his face but not that hard.

"What was that for?" He asked while rubbing with his it.

"I just wanna make sure that kissing you was true, And I weren't dreaming about it this time." I said while giggling.

"Wait you dreamt of me kissing you?" I asked.

"Yeah...Uh Chad.." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked while staring at me,

"Do you mind to stand? You're kinda heavy," I said.

"Oh yeah,." He stand and offered me a hand. I stood up,It was really an awkward moment. Its definitely about the kiss.

"So, How about lets take our shower?" I asked.

"Yeah. Take my bedroom upstairs on the first floor,It has my name on it." He said.

"Thanks,But I need to-" I said.

"Oh!Dont worry about that!Just take a shower and I'll bring your stuff upstairs." He exclaimed and give me a smile.

"Thanks Chad," I kissed him on the cheeks and went upstairs.


	12. Little Secret

**GOSH! I HAVENT UPDATE THAT MUCH RIGHT? ANYWAY, IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT! SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA.. :DD  
I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK LATELY...BUT I THINK ILL BE FINE NOW..THANKS IF YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT ME..LOL...I HOPE ;DD ANYWAY,LETS START THE PARTY!;DD**

**OKAY I ALSO HAVE WARNING! THIS MIGHT LACK SOME WORDS..BECAUSE FANFIC REALLY HAVE AN UPLOADING PROBLEM. WHEN I UPLOAD THE CHAPTER,SOME WORDS ARE MISSING.I AINT READING THIS THOUSAND OF LAZY .. YEAH,YEAH! :DD JUST ENJOY,AND ALSO THINK THAT THIS IS A GAME TO COMPLETE EACH MISSING WORD LOL! :))  
**

* * *

**'Little Secrets'**

**SPOV**

I went inside and saw Chad's room. It was really big and elegant. It has a king size bed. A big screen t.v, And other stuffs. I also saw a cabinet, It has name of me, I looked at it. I saw my pictures and other stuffs. I'm about to open a cute small box but again,Chad interrupted.

"Hey Sonny!" He said.

"Oh- Uh- Hey," I said and look at him, He's face was slightly covered of chocolate. He have wiped it.

"Here's your suitcases, You can take your bath now." Chad said.

"Oh. Kay, Thanks" I replied sweetly smiled and Chad was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Chad," I said, Nervously.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"Uhm- Whats this small cute box?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, Just take your bath first," He answered and smiled and leave.

I went inside the bathroom. Wow its big, It also has jakuzzi. Well I love to try it but I really want a hot bubble bath. I took a bath. It was really relaxing.  
I can even feel my self sleeping. I dont really know how long I stayed inside. But I was really relaxed. I saw my hands about to wrinkle. So I unplug and the water is going down. I covered my body with a towel I feel really refreshed. I went inside my room and put on my clothes. I went outside my room and tried to explore the house.

The house has 10 rooms. 5 guest room. 1 room, Chad's room. 2nd room, Game room. 3rd room. I saw a big white screen so I guess its a movie room.4th room, I dont know but I think its a bed room. 5th room. It has pictures of me, A cute purple paint. Some designs, Its a plain room. I guess, Its my room..Its second to Chad's room. If we'll sleep. I dont think I'll sleep here. Im scared.  
Its my first time,Actually I dont know how many times I have slept here. But tis my first time when I have memory lost. Im still scared.

It only has two floors but really wide, I saw a garden. It was really pretty. I also saw swimming pools. It was so long. This house is like a paradise!

"Sonny?" Somebody said.

I looked me behind me and saw Chad.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh-Im Sorry, I just want to explore the whole house, But its so big!" I said and took a deep breath.

"Okay,So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I dont know.." I said while thinking. I remembered about the cute box!

"Ohh! How about the cute box?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah,Go to the room where you saw it, And I'll follow you, I'll just get something.." He said

"Okay!" I ran upstairs while he walk the opposite way.

You know, I sometimes think that Chad is a mysterious guy, Well. Of course he is to me, Because I hardly remember everything about sometimes Im thankful for being in a car accident. Well, Its maybe because if I didnt got this stupid amnesia, Me and Chad will never ever talk. And maybe, If I can remember everything,I wouldnt want that.

So, I went to the room, Its really cozy here. But a half of me was scared being in this room. I dont really know, Maybe its the opposite of what I am feeling when I dont have this stupid amnesia.

I move towards the cabinet and picked up the cute small box. I'm having weird crappy flashbacks again. Its very blur. I dont know why.

"So, Have you remembered anything yet?" Chad asked.

"Oh..Yeah, But its very crappy and blurred." I said.

He sat down the bed and I sat there too.

"So. You want to know whats inside the box?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I nodded and grinned. Im really excited!

"Okay, So this box was my first gift since we are you saw it,Then you want me to buy it..But it also count as my gift." He said.

"Oh,.So whats inside the box?" I asked.

"Secrets." He said.

"What secrets?" I asked.

"Well. Its our secrets that we write every week end." He said.

"Okay..But we get to read it right?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered with popping the p.

"Can we read it now?" I asked excitedly.

"Hm...Let me think..Yeah,Sure." He agreed.

"Yay!" I move closer to him and peck him at the cheeks.

"So, Lets open it?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

I opened the box and I saw little notes on a paper. Its really many.

"So, What to do?" I asked.

"The purple one is yours and the green one is mine. So, You first. Pick one then read it." He explained.

"Okay!" I say like a little child,Because I answered with a high voice.

I read the note..

"I saw a cute guy while dating with Chad,He was really cute,Even cuter than my boyfriend." I read and laugh. Chad was red of angriness.

"You check out a cute guy while dating me?" He asked.

"Hey!I dont know that.I have a memory loss remember?" I pinched his nose but he rolled his eyes.

"Hey,Come on.. I maybe saw a cute guy, But Im sure,I have no plans replacing my handsome egostical concieted jerk boyfriend because I love him so much" I said.

He smiled and I giggled. But I remembered that we have no relationships right now, Besides being friends..

"So,Lets continue?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and nodded.

"Okay,Your turn!" I said.

"I accidentally kissed Portlyn on my dressing room," He said.

I gasped and my mouth opened wide."You kissed somebody while dating me?" I asked madly.

"Hey!I thought she was you,She tapped my shoulder just like you did and I thought she was you so I kissed her,But when I opened my eyes,She wasnt you." He explained.

I laughed " Oh,Okie!" I ,I shouldnt be jealous,Because Im not Chad's girlfriend anymore..Maybe Im a little...Okay fine! Im jealous! But there is no way Im going to show him that.

"Okay,Your turn." He said.

I picked another..

"I used Chad's cellphone to check his messages if there's some slut stealing my man." I read. I really laugh at that, Chad even laugh at that too. He read his note.

"I want to make out with Sonny all the time" He read. I laughed and playfuly punch his arms.

"Ow!What was that for?" He asked.

"You're a pig!" I said while laughing.

"Why?Im a man,Your my there is nothing wrong about that,That's what being together mean." He explained.

"Really Chad?Really?" I said.

And we both laughed.


	13. Morning Kiss

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. =))**

**WARNING : I just want to warn you, Some words are missing. I swear its not my fault. =))**

**THANKS ;)  
**

**

* * *

'Morning kiss'**

"I stole Chad's hair blower to piss him off" I read.

He gasped."So,You are the one who caused my bad hair day!" He said.

"I think?" We both laughed.

"Alright,This is the last one." He said.

"I ate the whole Hershey chocolate so my girlfriend wouldnt get fat." He read.

I laughed. "You're afraid if I'll be gaining some weight?" I asked.

"Yeah.." He nodded and thinking of something. He's a pervert.I think I know what it is..

I hit him with a pillow. "Snap out of it!" I yelled

"What?" He whined.

"Snap out of it!What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Come on, Tell me. It really bugs me!" I said.

"Im thinking..Uhm..About you, Being a big fat whale." He joked and laughed.

I gasped."Chad!Tell me what are you thinking!" I said.

"Fine!Its not what yout think,Im thinking about you pigging the whole ice cream and chocolates on my fridge...You really love sweets." He answered while laughing

I laughed. "Oh..Okay," I yawned. Im really getting tired.

"Do you want to take a sleep?" He asked.

"Nope.." I said and smile.I really want to shake it. But Im really tired... My eyelids were about to close.

"Sonny,Just sleep kay?You need to rest."He said.

"But Chad,I dont want to sleep here,Im scared." I said.

"Fine. Lets go to my room." He said. We went to his room.

"Sleep at the bed I'll just sleep at the floor.I'll get some mattress." Chad offered.

"No,I can sleep at the floor, Its your room after all." I said.

"Dont be hard-headed Sonny..You need to recover fast,So you need to sleep at a comfortable bed...Now go to sleep" He said and went outside of the room. I lay down the bed. It was pretty comfy. I was staring at the ceilings...My mind is flying when Chad entered with a mattress .... He turned of the lights and lay down.

"Good night sonshine" He said,

"Night Chaddy." I answered.

Minutes later..

I still cant sleep.

"Chad are you awake?" I asked.

"No..Im sleeping,Go to sleep" He said.

"I cant," I answered. He stood up and move next to me. He kissed me on my fore head.

"Go to sleep" He whispered. He laid down next to me, And hugged me....It was very comfortable. I feel very relaxed on his arms..

My eyelids were closing...

I wake up in the morning,I saw Chad at the ground,Sleeping on his mattress. He's really stubborn. I washed my face,brush my teeth.. And went to Chad.

I love staring at his face...He looks like an angel.......I touched his hair. It was very soft,I love touching it. My hands are running through his hair. And then I noticed his eye. Well,It is closed..So, I cant see his blue deep eyes..And next that I noticed is his lips..It's inviting me to come closer and kiss it.

Well..One kiss isnt bad.

I slowly leaned and Chad's lips and mine were inch apart, When suddenly Chad suddenly opened I jumped back and run to my bed. I covered my face with a pillow. I dont want him to see me blushing.

I can even hear him laugh.

"Sonny, If its a kiss that you want I can always give them to you." He said while laughing.

I remove the pillow on my face sat on the bed and I saw Chad sitting at my side,

"Its not my fault,It was invi-" I was rudely cutted when Chad pecked me on the lips. I was shocked. It was pretty short but it felt kiss gave sparks to my body...

"So,Can I sleep now?" Chad asked.

"Wait, Dont we have work?" I asked. He must have forgot it.

"Oh..Yeah." He nodded and we laughed. I picked up my clothes and towel.

"Last to run on the bathroom is a loser!" I yell and run to the bathroom.

"Ohh men!" I heard Chad whined.

I love his whines.

* * *

**I'll be using Sonny's pov for the whole story,Until this Story end. =))**


End file.
